Assassin of the damned
by crimsonroseassassin
Summary: Kateye a young girl who has a red and blue eye and raised by forest dweller is introduced to a new and dangerous life that seems like hell when a young indian boy teams up with her to help. Connor KenwayxOC
1. Chapter 1

I am the girl born with a red and blue eye, I don't know how but I know my parents didn't like it seems as though they tried to kill me twice but finally sold me to a forest dweller named Silvia . She was nice and all but I had no name so she called me Kateye and it was pretty much from my unnatural eyes. Months passed and my eyes became permanent so I began hiding them but Silvia would always protest. It wasn't until I was ten when I developed a sight that Silvia said was for special people, it scared me knowing I was different but Silvia always told me that I was beautiful in many ways, I didn't believe her.

Winter was in its process and I was 17 hiding my eyes under a black hooded robe. I began hunting with my wooden bow I had gotten from Silva and I became a master at archery. Every time I had brought home game Silvia would tell me to give back to nature so I buried the bones and thanked nature. As the year passed I wondered who my parents where and who I am, I asked about my parents almost every day but Silvia never gave me an answer.

A year passed and Silvia had gotten sick and it filled me with sorrow. The night before she died I sat next to her bed holding tears back; she looked at me and smiled, "Don't cry my little Kat I beg of you please."

I smiled, "tell me a story Silvia like the ones you told when I was just a whelp." She nodded.

I awoke to a sorrowful morning; Silvia had died leaving me to bury her under her favorite tree. Once I had done that and headed back to home I fell letting the tears flow from my eyes. Over the next 10 days I had packed and was ready to leave when I broke a vase that contained a letter from Silvia, "Dear Kateye, by the time you find this I am probably dead but I did not leave you nothing in this letter contains the truth about you. I am sorry I never told you but I knew in time you'd grow to understand. Kateye your parents were killers one was a Templar your father and your mother an Assassin they had to abandon you to protect you because Templars and Assassins are sworn enemies but you took your mother's side and your father had gone mad so he tried to kill you and your mother but your mother escaped. She found me and sold you to me saying that I was to keep you safe I hadn't seen something so beautiful in my life so I agreed and I never saw her again. Assassins are good people and the Templars wanted power but Kateye you had something special that I don't understand your eyes but one day I hope you'll find out. Kateye I need you to travel to Boston and find a man who is your brother in arms he will help. Love Silvia."

I fell in shock and before I knew it I was on my way to boston.


	2. Chapter 2

It's raining and I'm on the brink of collapsing, I was just about to pass out when I see a manor up ahead and I feel relief. I walk up soaked and cold, fixing my hood so my eyes didn't show and I knock. An old man appears,"yes?" he asks.

I pray that my cold and shivering state will persuade the man to let me stay,"E-excuse me I'm lost in this storm could you help me?" and to my relief he nods.

The man gives me a blanket and tea," My name is Achilles davenport and might I ask what you are doing in such a storm."

I'm careful not to show my eyes and reply, "I'm just a simple traveler mister Achilles and I do thank you for everything." He smiles and nods.

After talking to Achilles I am escorted to the guest room but before I collapse I say goodnight to Achilles and finally sleep. I awake from an argument coming from downstairs and quickly look for an exit; I spot the window and climb out in the humid air. I ride to a Boston tavern and ask for a room and search for this "Connor Kenway". I pickpocket and steal enough money to get weapons, I go to the store and buy two daggers and arrows then I continue my search. After hours and hours of failure I finally find a wanted poster with the man I'm looking for, I fold up the paper and head back to the tavern. As I enter I keep my head low not to draw any attention but it was too late,"aye there beautiful come give me a dance will you." I tried my best to ignore him but he kept going, "come 'on ill make your day." That's when I snapped.

I turned around as fast as I could and punched the man hard in the jaw, his friends restrain me and I was about to get hit twice as hard. I closed my hidden eyes and prepared for pain but I felt nothing, instead I heard the man struggle an get slammed to the ground and I soon feel his friends release me and fight the unknown attacker but only to get slammed on the ground. I look up careful not to expose my eyes and see the man I've been looking for, "are you perhaps Connor Kenway?" he nods and I cross my arms,"I've been looking for you."

We travel to the manor and see Achilles who looks in confusion at Connor who only shrugs. We go down to the hidden basement, knowing how dangerous this man is I keep quiet and keep my head low. We stop and I look up at the wall and my memories flow in altogether Charles lee was my templar father and he killed my mother and now I see his picture, I fall on my knees in shock , "he's m-my father ,my god I remember s-she wanted to keep me safe from him so she gave me up." I'm shaking uncontrollably.

Connor helps me up, "Charles lee is your fa-father." he ties me to a chair and I protest

I struggle but this man can tie a knot,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yell

"You are the daughter of that-that animal I refuse to trust you!" he yells I frown and spit in his face.

He leaves and I decide to sing very loudly and annoyingly, "BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP!" I heard the distant groan and smirked as I continued all night.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke sore from my binds Connor had put on my hands which were unbelievably strong and from sleeping in a most uncomfortable chair in a dark room I was also very frustrating. All I wanted right now was to go outside and hunt but instead I'm stuck here staring at Connors weapons which made me nervous and the pictures of the Templers mostly the one that was my father. I stared at it and stared at it and I could see that we had the same shape jaw and eyes (except for my eye colors). I sighed and wondered what life would be like if Silvia had been my real mother," it would've been the best life anyone could have." I whispered to myself.

I heard footsteps come down on the creaky wood stairs and I quickly perked up hoping that whoever it was would get me out of this, "who's there?" I ask failing to sound threatening.

"It's me Connor." I suddenly slumped down in disappointment

"Ugh what do you want?" I say sounding utterly annoyed knowing that he was no help.

He walks up to me and I hide my eyes and frown turning away from him but he goes behind me and I feel the binds come off which catches me by surprise, "wha-what I-I thought-" he cuts me off.

"I was wrong to judge you when you said you were Charles lee daughter but most importantly you are an assassin and I need YOUR help."

I faintly smile and nod, "I would very much like to get out of this god forsaken room I swear I thought I was going to go mad." He laughed and we made our way outside.

It was such a beautiful day and I couldn't help but smile, I was waiting for Connor to get his things and I decided to get horses so I walked up to the stables and went up to the white stallion,"hi there handsome you look healthy." I say petting his nose.

I'm startled by Connors voice behind me; "yeah thanks to me" I snort and mount the stallion.

I take in the fresh air and look over to Connor, "so what exactly do you need?" I say tilting my head.

He pats his horses neck, "We're going to take the fort near Boston's harbor and then meet Samuel Adams." I nod and look at the forest.

We arrive at the gate and we dismount our horses. I follow Connor and keep a hand on my dagger just in case anyone tries to do something stupid. I wave at the kids who say hi and smile at the stay dogs but Connor ignores everything clearly focused on the task at hand. I stay close to Connor and ignore the vulgar remarks the guards make, I could see Connor tense up everytime he saw a group of redcoats. We finally arrived at the fort which was protected by a wall but it was no problem, I use my vision and spot guards mostly on the left side of the fort after that I nod to Connor "We ready?" I ask

He nods and we make our way toward the fort using the shadows as our disguise. We stop and Connor looks over at me, "We should split up and take the from surprise from the left and right, you take the left and blow up the gunpowder I take the right an attack then you join got it." I nod and arm myself with my dagger.

I scale the wall and hear the voices of the enemy who clearly don't detect me and I move silently and stealthily, I see the captain ordering his men to protect the gate saying that they have found a body. I make my way slowly toward the gunpowder shack but jump back when I see a guard dog in front of it sleeping, I have no choice but to kill it so I jumped and snap its neck killing it instantly and head for the shack. I take a nearby lantern and throw it inside then I quickly sprint away into cover. Once I hear the blast I listen for the fighting and soon enough I hear it and join in. I slash and stab, spilling blood everywhere on the cold ground I look over at Connor seeing he's doing well, I go after the captain and chase him to a dead end. I arm myself and hold a defensive stance waiting for him to attack, the groan of Connor distracts me and gives the captain the perfect chance to strike. I hold my side and pounce on the man," shouldn't have done that." I say

I jab the dagger into his jugular and watch him bleed afterwards I run back to Connor and find all of the redcoats dead and him untouched. I hold my side trying to hide the blood and walk over to him,"We have done it." I say smiling.

He nods and smiles back, "now to meet Samuel Adams." I let him walk ahead of me and hide my wound.

We arrive at a tavern and Connor talks to a man in a brown and white coat with black hair. I stand awkwardly as they talk ignoring the looks from men, I am relieved when Connor comes over with the man, "kateye this is Samuel Adams" I nod and turn away.

Connor and Samuel finally stop there chatting and I hear Connor call my name so I run over to him,"yes?" I ask

He looks at me, "we need to stay here for a night so ill get us a room." I nod and walk over to the bar to order some ale.

I drink the bitter stuff and stop when Connor walks up to me looking unsure, "um the only room they have has only one bed." I frown and continue to drink

"Ok ill stay down here and drink some ale you can have the bed." He frowns and snatches the ale away.

I frown and walk up to the room with Connor on my tail. I pick my side of the bed and collapse happy to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm walking through a golden field with my brown hair flowing in the wind I'm laughing and skipping but suddenly I trip and the field dies, I see the sky darken. A fire spreads across the field separating a wolf pup and its mother but suddenly the wolf pups father attacks the mother and tares her throat out. All the pup can do is run away to forget. But it doesn't_.

I wake up in panic and shake like a frighten lamb, I put a hand over my head and walk to the window, "what was that?" I ask myself looking out the window.

I jump when I hear a groan and then relies it was Connor, I turn around and find the dangerous assassin sleeping like a newborn pup and I walk closer to see him more closely he was indeed handsome, tan skin, deep brown eyes and a strong body. It took me time to notice that my wound had bled through and onto the blankets; I bandaged it and turned around to look out the window. I knew I wasn't going to able to sleep.

I left a note on the door saying I was hunting. I grab my bow and head off to the forest. I shoot a few hares and put them in my game bag but what I really want to take down is this cougar with white fur. I track the cat to a cave and cautiously enter armed and ready to shoot, I walk quietly and find white fur on a rock. I hear the growl of the cougar and pop out shooting it in the heart killing it. I smirk to myself and crouch down to say my thanks "Honor the sacred. Honor the Earth, our Mother. Honor the Elders. Honor all with whom we share the Earth:-Four-legged, two-legged, winged ones, Swimmers, crawlers, plants and rock people. Walk in balance and beauty." I skin the animal and bury the remains.

I decide to sell my hares and keep the cougar pelt as a memory so I walk to the general store, "excuse me sir I would very much like to sell these." I say putting down 7 hares.

He nods and gives me 209 dollars; I thank him and make my way back to Connor. It starts to rain and I stop to look at my reflection, my brown hair has a slight curl, my lips are pink, my cheeks red from the wind and my eyes still the same blue and red. I sigh and walk on wishing I had normal features. I arrive at the tavern and walk up to the room and open the door to find Connor shirtless I fight the blush and apologize closing the door wide eyed and shocked. I get over myself and go back into the room relieved that I find a fully dressed Connor adjusting his robe, "sorry again Connor I-I didn't know." He shrugs.

I sit on the bed and pack my things but Connor starts to talk, "did you get anything while you were hunting?"I nod and smile almost forgetting my eyes.

I pull out the white fur, "I got THIS from a cougar"

He smiles and nods, "I wish I had went with you now." I blush and keep my head down

We mount our horses and I look over at Connor, "so what are we doing today, I'm full of energy." I say smiling

He laughs, "Well we have to meet Samuel Adams later tonight."

I smile, "so what are we supposed to do all day?" I ask

Connor scratches his head, "we could go hunting or we could get you a better weapon or just explore." I smile.

I point to the store, "I think I could use a better weapon." He nods and we make our way to the store.

I examine the different swords and daggers and turn around to Connor, "hey I'm going to take a little while if you want you can go ahead and look around." He nods and exits

"Hmmm I think I'll take the dirk dagger and a saber." The shopkeeper gives me my weapons and I give him the money.

I exit the shop and begin to look for Connor who I found buying food at a stand, "what's that for?" I ask knitting my brows.

He smiles faintly and nervously, "I thought we could have some lunch before we hunt." I nod and smile.

We arrive at a cliff that had a wonderful view and sit down with our food I look over at Connor and smile, "this is wonderful." I say grabbing a piece of bread.

He grabs an apple and chews, "I thought you might like it, I use to come here when I was a child." I heard the sorrow in his voice and instinct took over

"Connor you sound troubled." I say tilting my head and setting down my bread.

He frowns and looks up, "my-my childhood had lost something important." he says gently

I scoot closer to him and sit beside him, "tell me Connor." I say in a soft tone

He sighs, "When I was ten my village was attacked by the Templers and my mother died but not only that Charles lee threatened my people and now I swear to kill him."

I sigh, "He deserves to die." I say clenching my fists

Connor sighs, "My father is the leader of the order and I-I don't know what I'll do when I face him in battle." I frown and look up at his sorrowful face

"Connor I think it's time I show you what's wrong with me" I take my hood off and expose my eyes.

He looks in awe, "Your eyes are truly intriguing." I blush and turn away to look out into the sky.

We talk and talk not noticing that dusk had arrived and decide not to hunt. We get up and mount our horses to ride off to Boston .


	5. Chapter 5

The trip was quiet and cold but I knew to Connor this was important and I wanted to help in anyway I could. We arrive at Boston which was unusually quiet; I followed Connor my eyes began to hurt from the chill so I put my hood on to help hide and help them. After following Connor through dark alleys and hiding from guards we finally arrive at the destination. I look up at Connor and he nods then we make our way into the hideout. In the hide out I see Samuel Adams and other men, Connor walks up to him and I get out of the way ignoring the looks I get from the men, "pigs." I mutter under my breath.

Once Connor and Samuel stop chatting they walk up to me and Samuel introduces me to the man next to him, "miss Kateye I would like you to meet Paul Revere hell be helping us tonight." I nod at the man.

I trail behind the men making sure no one is following. The army stops and I run up to Connor and Samuel, "men we must hurry before dawn arrives." The men scatter onto the ship and start throwing cargo off into the ocean.

Connor turns to me, "we must protect them until they're finished." I nod and we run to different positions.

I take out my dirk and ready myself. It wasn't long before the redcoats found out what was happening so they started to march their way to here. I slashed and killed and the smell of blood was my fuel. I came to the captain and fiercely fought but rarely did I ever have this much of a difficult fight. He spins around and his blade caught my cheek, I yelped in pain and suddenly felt myself pinned down from weight and bloodlust. I bite and struggle and my hood comes off letting my damp curls fall around my head, I feel a hand on my throat but I ignore it when I hear Connor cry in pain. Instinct takes over and with all my strength I kick the man off and run to Connor who is pinned down, I look around and see the pistol the captain had dropped so I aim and shoot killing the soldier. I feel a sharp pain and warm liquid poor down my back and I can't feel my legs, everything slows down and I fall into a pit of black.


	6. Chapter 6

_Black, cold and empty I feel as I walk forward into the empty void. I stop when I see a man in white and run to him. As I get close enough I see the man holding something then i relies that it was a person ,"do you need help sir?" I ask but he ignores me so I get a closer look and I jump back when I see there is no face on him or this other thing, he sobs and I back away off an invisible cliff._

I awake on a bed and sit up but I wince and take it slow, "wha-what happened "I ask myself.

I find myself still in my robes but the back has been torn open revealing a bullet wound. I now remember I'm in the manor and I open the door gently, "hello Achilles?" I say rather tired and stressed.

I hear him come down the hallway,"Kateye your awake I was starting to worry." I gently come down the stairs and greet him with a smile.

"Achilles i-I don't understand what's happened?" he looks at me with a sad frown and walks me into the other room.

We sit down and I wince at the pain but I hide it no upsetting Achilles anymore then he already is, "I- it all happened fast I heard Connor burst through the door and call me name, he was carrying you and I saw blood all over your back. I rush him into his room and he laid you down on the bed, while I cleaned the wound your breathing began to shallow more and more and then you started up again and Connor watched intently making sure I didn't make a mistake. Afterwards I ask what has happened and he explained that you saved his life but you were shot by a musket in the back, so he carried you all the way here, blaming himself."

I was shocked at what I had just found out and now all I wanted to do is find Connor, "where is Connor and I thank you Achilles for everything."

He nodded and smiled,"Connor is in Boston he went there after you had been healed."

I nodded and asked him if he had anything that doesn't have a huge hole in the back. He gave me a quite nice hooded robe, it was black, white, kept my eyes hidden and had the assassin sign on the hood, he explained that it was his great grandmothers. I thanked him and called my horse wincing as the wound would sting.

As I rode I fought the pain and focused on finding Connor I needed to show him I was okay and nothing was his fault but how would I find him and even with my vision I can't track him down so I head off to the town hall and see if he's there but I don't see him. Its dusk and I have seen no sign of him so I head off to the forest and hunt.

Hunting in the dark was tiring so I set up a camp and looked at the stars, "who am I?" I asked myself admiring the lights in the sky; I've loved nature Silvia had taught me the ways of the forest and the messages of the stars I freeze when I hear a rattling in the bushes.

I arm myself and hold a defensive stance, "who's there!" I yell

I hear no reply and I begin to get frustrated, "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE COME OUT OR ILL MAKE YOU." I yell louder.

I hear footsteps and I load my bow but I freeze when I hear Connors voice, "Kateye is that you?" he asks halfway coming out of the darkness.

I pull off my hood and revealing my brown curls and eyes, "Connor?"

He comes out of the shadows and stands staring at me in awe, "I-I thought you were with Achilles."

I look up at him examining his face, "I came looking for you?"

He looks at the sky, "why?"

I tilt my head, "to tell you thank you for saving my life."

He turned around and clenched his fists, "it was my fault in the first place."

I walk up behind him, "I wasn't your fault."

He faces me and looks at my face, "you look beautiful in moonlight." I blush and play with my hands.

I look up suddenly ready for mischief, "bet you can't catch me!" I run off into the trees laugh as I hear Connor chasing after me.

sorry guys I won't be able to update very soon but I promise you their will be some fluff but that's all I'm telling you plus kateye will start to find out the meaning of why she was born with well you know but only a bit at a Time. I do say that I thank you for they nice and helping reviews. I hope you all have a magical day. :))))


	7. Chapter 7

The moonlight had made the forest look beautiful as I jumped from branch to branch I could hear Connor struggling to keep up, "how's it going back there!" I taunt he just groans and I laugh.

I see a mountain up a head and I hear Connor catching up to me but I suddenly relies something I'm having fun and I'm happy , I thought I was broken inside but I'm not. I smile and let the wind take my hair as I approach the mountain.

We taunt each other and laugh but then I relies that I've made it and I smile looking at the clear view of the moon and stars. I suddenly feel Connor tackle me and we laugh, we were acting like children. I opened my eyes and Connor was still laughing on top of me, "You win this round!" I say through laughter.

We stop laughing and we look in eachothers eyes and I feel his hand stroke my cheek. I blush and smile then his lips met mine creating a flame in my heart I've never had. I pulled away for breath, "Connor?" I asked between breaths.

He pulled back, "Yes?"

I stroked his cheek, "don't leave."

He kissed me, "never would I do such a thing." We embraced each other and kissed the rest of the moonlit night.

I awoke finding myself wrapped in Connors strong arms and I turn to face him, he looked so young when he slept. I slowly emerge from Connors arms careful not to wake him and brush myself off. As I stare at the view from the mountain I hear Connor get up and walk up beside me, "good morning Connor." I say turning to him smiling.

He wraps his arms around me and I smile. We pack up and mount our horses to head off to the manor. As we walk through the wilderness in silence I glance at Connor to make sure he's all right but he looks troubled, "Connor?" I say.

"Yes?"

"You seem…troubled."

"I'm fine."

"but-"

"I'm fine"

I took his word for it but there was something wrong I knew there was but I didn't ask. We finally arrived at the manor and I let my horse rest for my trip to Boston I couldn't stay here I had to focus on the task at hand but what about Connor I mean I can't leave him but I had to kill my father. What would I do once I kill him or if I'm able to, "UGH MY FUCKING WORD WHY CANT THIS BE SIMPLE!" I stomp on the ground and scream falling to my knees clawing the dirt.

I hear footsteps behind me but I don't bother to turn around," you'll dirty yourself up child."

I turn around to see Achilles leaning on his cane, "I guess you heard me?"

He sits on a stump and smiles, "Kateye, tell me what's wrong."

I turn back around and stare at the sky, "I have to leave, I need to avenge my mother's death ev-even if I never knew her but" i turn around to face him, "I don't want to leave Connor but if I don't my father will kill him and I will not let that happen."

He shakes his head and looks up with wise eyes, "Kateye you must do what you think is right and it is your choice but choices also come with consequences you must choose wisely."

I turn away and look at the clouds how they move in such a beautiful way, "thank you Achilles you may go I don't want to pester you about problems." I hear the footsteps and I think deeply about what he had said.

I brush the horses and suddenly I hear Connor rush up beside me, "we must leave now."

Before I could protest Connor puts me on a horse and we ride off. We arrive on a cliff and I see the patriots marching and such but Connor looks as if he wants to scream in rage. He tells me to follow him and of course I obey only confused and full of panic. We crouch near some bushes and I see Indians armed and ready to kill led by the biggest one, I turn to Connor and I could almost smell the fear in him but what was that fear for and why? Connor tells me to stay put while he takes care of them but as I watch he does not kill them only leaves them passed out.

I watch as he takes them out and motions me to stay put but when the leader turns around with rage in his eyes I disobey rushing to Connors side hiding my eyes and he frowns. The leader comes toward us armed with a tomahawk, "TRAITOR CHARLES LEE TOLD US ABOUT YOU HOW YOUR GREOGE WASHINTON WAS TAKING OUR LAND AND YOU SIDED WITH THEM!"

Connor looked mad now and he armed himself also which told me to stay out of this, "CHARLES LEE IS THE ENEMY HES THE ONE WHO WANTS TO DESTROY OUR PEOPLE!" Connor shouts.

The man walks slowly, "how could you Ratohnhaké:ton lies lies lies."

Connor snarls, "I don't want to hurt you my friend he killed my mother and others in that fire, remember you helped me through it-"the man charges at him but Connor stabs him in the throat.

Connor lays him down gently and says, "Farewell

kanen'to:kon my dear friend."

I watch as Connor stares sorrowfully at his friend and I walk up beside him, "i-im so sorry-"

"Go away."

I try to touch his arm but he grabs it hard and looks at me in rage, "GO AWAY I DON'T WANT YOU HERE OR ANYWHERE, GO AWAY!"

I wiggle out of his reach and rub my wrist looking up at Connor, "FINE I WAS PLANNING ON LEAVING ANYWAY AND NEVER COMING BACK!" I turn around and clench my fists.

I hear Connor hesitate for a moment, "GOOD THEN LEAVE I DON'T YOU HERE TEMPLAR!"

I take out my dagger and as fast as I could I hold it up to Connors neck , "DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD OR ILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"

I sheathe my dagger and glare at the man I once knew then I run like ive never ran before as my heart breaks once more.

Hey guys sorry for the wait I was busy but I do think this chapter could be better but I ran out of ideas… but this won't be the last of Connor I assure you and youll find out soon enough why kateye was born with well her eyes but shhhh lets keep that a secret shall we.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYY guys well in this chapter Kateye is going to learn the truth but will she dread it or embrace it. I am very sorry if it doesn't appeal to you this just comes from my imagination but then again some of the stuff I think shouldn't be shared for your sake I'm insane anyway back to the point now Connor will be gone for a little bit but I assure you he will be back but right now it's just Kateye. Im sorry if this doesn't appeal to you but I do ask that you review please and I would prefer that no foul language thank you and have a good day.**

As I ran my hood came off and my eyes shined against the afternoon sun and my hair was flopping in my face. I kept the tears in as hard as I could and thought about something else but his face kept popping up everywhere, "Damn you all I'm done making friends." I say before tripping on a branch, hitting my head on a rock and passing out.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." I heard a soft voice say as I start to stir.

"Huh? What, where the hell am I?" I ask looking around I see nothing but flowers, a blue sky and a white wolf staring at me.

"Hello young one and welcome." It says bowing

I gasp and back up wide eyed, "what the hell who the hell are you?" I say looking down at what I'm wearing a red dress and no shoes then I suddenly relies my eyes and I try to cover them.

The animal steps up and raises its head, "There is no needs now follow me." It turns around and walks off and I have no choice but to follow.

We walk through the gentle wind and suddenly a hill appears, "Wha- what is this place why am I here."

The animal continues to walk, "You will find out soon enough young one." I scoff in response.

As we start up the hill the wind grows and my hair dances in its embrace but as we make it to the top I start to see trees and a pool of water with a person putting flowers in it.

I can't help but look at the beauty and as we walk closer to the person I hear humming and singing with an Irish accent, "London bridges, falling down, falling down, falling down London bridges falling down my fair lady." It was a young ladies voice

The wolf stops and as do I, "Farewell young one." It says turning back to walk off leaving me alone with the singing lady.

I hesitate but I calm down, "Hello?" I say and the singing stops.

"Ah my Kit I've missed you so much." She says which leaves me confused.

"Uh what?" I say

The young lady turns to me and I gasp almost falling down, she looked just like me only older the brown hair with curls, the shapes of our eyes and our smile, "Wh-who are you?"

The young women looked hurt but still smiled, "I knew you wouldn't remember me but you were so young."

I started to get frustrated, "Who are you and why am I here?"

The women looks down for a second but then faces me again, "I am your mother."

I go wide eyed and stay still, "But my mother's dead."

The woman walks up to me and touches my cheek, "I may be but I'm here now I've always been here watching over you."

I suddenly remember her face the day she gave me to Silvia her eyes wear in tears and she kissed my head. I look at her and tears start to fall down my cheeks, "Mother what happened that night?"

She smiles and walks to the pool of water and I follow. She puts her hands on the edge, "Your father and I were in love and soon I was with you but he began to ignore me and leave more and more, and when he came back he would yell at me and call me names. The day I had you your father did not smile and just walked away and the nurses guided him out, as soon as I saw you I was beyond happy and you know what the best part of seeing you was?"

I shake my head and she smiles while she brushes the hair from my eyes, "Your eyes. They have always been beautiful but they have a special meaning I was a Celt I was raised in a forgotten Celtic tribe who worshipped the goddess Morrigan the god ofWar and Sovereignty, I would never get bored when stories were told of her and my favorite one was In the Tain bo Cuilainge, or Cattle Raid of Cooley, she first appears in the form of a crow to warn away the brown bull. Later, the Morrigan appears to Cuchulainn as a beautiful girl and attempts to seduce him, but he rejects her advances. This time, it is the scorned goddess herself who attempts to kill him, by first transforming into an eel, then a wolf, then a red heifer. I loved stories so much that I would venture out into the forest to look for her in her wolf form."

I tilt my head in confusion as she went on, "I soon gave up on my search and then I turned 17, I was to collect berries and such in the forest. I walked through the forest and then I saw her she was a wolf so yes I was shaken but then she looked at me and I saw her eyes red and blue they were such beautiful wonders but she ran away in a flash."

I knit my brows, "But what has this got to do with me?" I asked

My mother laughed and looked up, "Afterwards I ran back to camp and went straight for the shrine and…" she began to cry "I did a foolish thing; I prayed that my child would be blessed with the power of a wolf."

I looked at the pool and saw my eyes I always knew I was something unnatural but I was to live with it. I looked back at my mother who was shaking, "And so what had happened?"

She sighed, "At 18 my home was burnt down and I ran away to Dublin and took refuge there but of course I got bored and so I wanted to travel. I took the first boat to America and that's when I met an Assassin he came up to me and asked me why I'm going to America I did not answer him and so he walked off but later that night three men had attacked me and I screamed but no one came to save me that is until I saw his face in the shadows. In the blink of an eye he killed them an asked me if I was hurt, I asked him who he was or what he was. He had told me of himself and then the strangest thing came to my mind I wanted to be an assassin too and so I asked and begged him for 2 months until he had said yes."

I nodded and smiled, "And that's when you met father."

She nodded, "I saw him when I got off the ship and we looked at each other I felt my heart flutter."

"But didn't you know who he was or what he was?"

She frowned and turned away," No but that same night I was granted the gift of being an assassin. The next day we bumped into each other in Boston and that's when we began to see eachother."

"When did you find out and what of your mentor?"

"My mentor had fallen ill and soon he passed on, and when Charles and I had seen eachother for over 2 years we told eachother and then I was with you."

I frowned and looked down, "Mother how did it happen that night?"

She closed her eyes, "I used myself as bait to let Silvia get away and then he…caught me and shot me 5 five times."

I looked around and then at my mother, "Where am I Mother?"

She hugged me tightly, "Goodbye my kit you know the truth now."

I fell into darkness.

**Now okay yes this chapter was boring and stuff but the next chapter will be up soon and trust me there will be more action and such. Yes there is a Celtic god with that name and such it took A LOT of research but I do hope you have enjoyed it so far. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there my lovelies how are you today, I must say that I love the reviews and thank you but anyway here is chapter 9 ^.^**

I awoke in pain. I get up dizzy and the forest goes blurry, "Damn that hurt." I say rubbing my head but I suddenly hear a noise behind me, "Who is that!" I yell.

I hear dark laughter, "A friend of Charles lee."

I step back in fear as he laughs, "What do you want?"

He starts out of the shadows and I can't help but scream and he puts a rag to my mouth making me sleepy and my only thought is, "_why does this always happen to me?" _ I pass out.

Connors P.O.V

"Damnable women, I let my guard down and what my friend dead, and a distraction. Ughhhh I cant believe I actually felt something for that annoying women." I mumble as I make my way back to the manor sheathing and unsheathing my hidden blades, "What was I thinking ughhh how could I be s-"I hear a scream and pause in my tracks, "Kateye?" I run in worry hoping it wasn't her.

Kateyes P.O.V

I awake with fabric around my eyes, my mouth gagged and my body is tied tightly to the point I could hardly breathe, "UGGHHHH!" I groan as I wiggle and shake.

I hear footsteps approach, "That will do you no good."

I panic but hide it letting my heartbeat loudly, "GRRRRR"I snarl

I feel someone take the blindfold off of me and take my gag out quickly before I could bite him but what I see brings fear and panic, "Well, well it appears that they have found her as I see the eyes, remember to reward your men Charles." It was Haytham and Charles standing before me.

Charles glares at me and asks Haytham to leave, leaving me alone with my father, "Well here we are father and daughter reunite at last." He raises his hands up and looks mockingly at me.

"I swear I will find you dying slowly and painfully." I snarl and stare menacingly at him an feel a strange feeling growing inside me from my rage.

He laughs and smirks, "Oh I hear that you and that assassin are getting very involved with each other" he laughs, "you should know better, no one can love you I mean just look at yourself , you are an abomination, he never loved you no one has ever loved you."

I hold back my tears from anger and heart ache and my rage grows along with this feeling, "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, I HATE YOU!" I scream at the top of my lungs and I close my eyes, "You're _**nothing**_ but a damnable pawn to the Templers-"he grabs my neck and bangs my head against the wall.

I feel more and more rage but the feeling dies down, "SHUT UP WHORE OR YOU AND YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING MOTHER WILL JOIN EACH OTHER IN HELL!"

I wanted to fight back but I was too exhausted to do so and he releases his grip and turns around to the door only pausing to punch me in the face and say, "you'd better get used to pain cause your going to feel a lot of it." He exits the room leaving me with my tears.

Connors P.O.V

"God no." I say looking at the rock that was covered in blood to find a piece of fabric from Kateyes robe. I look at the ground and find footprints heading to Boston, "I will find you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my wonderful readers I love the reviews and so I must reward you with chapter 10 well here you go.**

5 months later…

_Five months in this hellhole, five months of being beat to answer questions I don't know the answer to and five months of keeping my sanity. Every night I cry but not for Connor nor my mother no I cry for hope, the hope I lost long ago. The Templers beat me everyday and barely feed me but once a week Haytham Kenway will come in and try to treat my wounds but I always back away so he just leaves herbs and bread. Helpless and hopeless I have nothing._

I hide in the corner as I hear the monsters coming. I know what they want but my knowledge is so little of it. The pieces of Eden. Connor had told me of them while I was training but only bits of it and now they want the rest that I don't know. I hear the door open and I panic as they enter the two monster known as Thomas hickey and my father, "Come out you little witch we have some news for you." I hear Thomas say in a mocking tone.

Charles lee takes my hair and I scream and kick but they strap me to their torture chair and crouch to my height, "Guess what." My father says in a dark tone.

I don't reply and they laugh, "Your little assassin is scheduled to be executed in front of all of Boston today isn't it wonderful!"

I turn my head from them still silent and they continue to laugh making my sorrow turn to rage so I turn to them glaring, "Fuck you." I say.

They stop laughing and glare down at me but Thomas was the first to punch me in the right side of my face, "Shut it you whore." I yelp and feel blood in my mouth.

They leave and my sadness turns to anger and rage and a familiar feeling grows inside of me it was almost animal like. I think about what they've done to me and how they mock me. Whipping. Punching. Torturing. My rage grows more and more along with the feeling and my eyes begin to burn. I struggle and use my strength then finally all goes back and a frenzy sets in leaving me blind of my actions.

When it ends I hear shouting and shooting then I find out I'm free and so I run as fast as I can.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay my lovelies thank you for the reviews and such and for that I shall reward you with chapter 11 enjoy tehe.

It begins to rain and my torn and blood stained robe gets soaked but at this point I didn't care if people saw my eyes or anything I just wanted to save Connor. My brown curls stick to my neck and my boots make contact with puddles. I climb a building and see a crowd shouting in anger and I see a noose swinging as it waits for its next victim. As I hold back a yelp I don't relies that s guard is behind me and I feel him restrain me, "Here to help the traitor well that's not going to happen."

I struggle but he was strong, "Let me go!" I yell but he just laughs.

I see the man known as George Washington stand in the middle of two men frowning in what seemed like disbelief. I see Connor and gasp and struggle more in the guards grasp but it was no use, as Connor is escorted to the gallows his face remains stern and sharp and wanted to get down there so bad but the guard that was holding me punched me in the ribs and I hear cracks. I was to weak to scream and feel the guard pick me up and take me down to present me to my father as he drags me to face my father I fall to my knees not knowing if Connor recognized me or not. His escorts stop and the guard shouts to Charles lee, "I found this one planning to help the traitor so after we is done wit em why don't we hang this one too aye."

Charles lee steps down from the gallows and grabs my chin, "I say we should."

I struggle and kick but I am dragged out of the way from Connors escorts and I use some of the little strength I have to shout, "CONNOR!" he turns to me and struggles but his escorts restrain him and drag him to the gallows.

As Charles lee fits the noose around his neck I see guards disappear one by one but I ignore it and fought my guard ignoring the pain it brought. I see my father put his hand on the lever and use the rest of my strength to scream, "NOOOOOOOO!" my father turns to me smiling evilly and pulls the lever.

My heart stops and I fall to my knees but when I look I don't see Connor hanging and my guard is dead. I see Connor run towards Thomas hickey and I feel gentle hands on my shoulders, "Don't panic it's me Achilles." I ignore him taking the dagger from the dead guard and running after my Father in utter rage.

I pin him down growling and feeling myself turn in almost Animal like Rage, I raise the Dagger and look at his horrified face but just when I'm about to make the killing blow Haytham knocks me off and helps my father escape. The crowd begins to run and I see Connor over Thomas hickeys body, he gets up ignoring Washington and turns to me running. I use the very last of my strength to run back and we embrace each other and I finally go limp in his arms.

I wake up in Connors bed and see himself sleeping with his arms curled around his head. I sit up and find bandages covering me from my bosom to the bottom of my rib cage, my brown curls nip at my neck and my cuts were clean. I whisper weakly, "Connor." But he doesn't stir so I say it a little louder, "Connor."

He begins to stir and gets his head up quickly and stands up to lean over me, "Kateye I'm so sorry."

I smile and stroke his cheek, "There is no need."

Connor gently pulls me toward him and we kiss, I missed this, and I missed him. He pulls away and strokes my hair, "I thought you were dead I looked for you for five months all I did was blame myself."

I smile up at him and pull him into a tight hug, "The Templers and my father beat me and tortured me for answers about where you were and the pieces of eden but I refused to tell them anything but when they told me you were to be killed I panicked and fought but Connor it was never your fault it was the Templers and when I was locked up I finally knew something."

Connor smiled, "What was that?"

i stroked his cheek, "I love you."

Connor kissed i and pulled away, "I love you too."

Achilles knocked on the door and entered, "Good you're awake I was beginning to worry."

i smiled, "Thank you."

Achilles leaned on his cane and frowned, "Your wounds were very severe and so I had to remove 2 ribs and wrap the rest."

i look at my self, "Oh um sorry about the robe."

Achilles chuckled, "Wasn't your fault child but I have found one that I think you'll like."

i laughed, "I can't wait to get out of this bed and put it on ugh I hate lying around."

Achilles laughed, "Well you have Connor to keep you company and I don't think he wants me stealing your attention so I will take my leave."

i look at Connor and noticed that he was uneasy about something but didn't ask and instead talked to him about what's the next move.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies, I thank you for the reviews and now I shall reward you with chapter 12 enjoy!**

The next day Connor had to leave for something important which left me alone and utterly bored. Achilles wouldn't let me hunt or train because I was still healing and I would always protest but he got the best of me. After I asked him I gave up and walked around Connors room but did not dare to go through his things so after walking around in pointless circles I find a journal on the floor near a desk, but I kept saying to my self, "_No kateye no bad kateye."_ But it was too late I found my self picking it up.

As I look through the pages I see something that catches my eye something Connor had wrote, "_On this land I am torn. Part of me wants to fight and repel all outsiders. The other part of me __**is**__ the outsider."_ I flip through and find another, "_The others in the village- they thought this was something I wanted. Something I chose to do. But it never felt that way to me. No, it was not a choice. It was an obligation." _I knew Connor was a native but why did he want to do this. I set the book down and went downstairs to see Achilles mumbling to himself about something I walked over to him, "Achilles remember when you said you had those robes for me."

The old man raised a grey eye brow, "Yes."

I batted my eyes and smiled, "Can I see them please."

The old man frowned and sighed, "Very well only if you stop looking at me like that."

I yipped with glee and followed Achilles. We went down into the basement were memories poured into my head of when Connor tied me up the first time we met. I tried to help Achilles down the steps but he swatted my hand away and continued down clumsily. I quietly follow Achilles and keep my head down but I bumped into to him and looked up to see a mannequin covered by a white cloth. Achilles pulls it off revealing a black robe with grey fur inside and an assassin belt that confused me since I wasn't an official assassin but I look in awe and see Achilles smiling, "Achilles its beautiful but why give me an assassin robe I'm not an assassin."

The old man chuckled and pulled out a box, "Well since I've seen you pull through life and death I've decided to welcome you into the brother hood" he opens the box and reveals two hidden blades, "Congratulations Kateye."

I am speechless and Achilles exits the room leaving me in shock, "_Just like mother an assassin heh._" I put on the robe that was surprisingly fitting to my figure and not to mention comfy then I put on my hidden blades and unsheathe them looking at the reflection of my eyes from the blade.

Later Connor had came back looking somewhat eager and anxious but I was always happy to see him. I walked to Achilles and showed him how I look an his response was a big smile but Connor quickly got his attention, "Achilles we need to talk." The old man nodded and Connor kissed me lightly an told me to go up stairs and of course I did as told.

After a while I decided to take a nap but was woken up by shouting and Connor entering his room in utter anger, "What the hell!" I yell from being startled.

Connor grabs a bed mat, "We are leaving."

Before I could say anything Achilles said something, "The assassins are supposed to be secretive Connor."

I started down stairs to ask Achilles what was going on, "What the hell is going on?"

Achilles frowns, "Connor wants to tell Washington of the Templers plot against him but it would only endanger him more and the lives of his men."

Connor storms out of his room and shouts, "You are the blame for failing the brotherhood for allowing the Templers to dominate the colonies!"

At that I could see the hurt in Achilles eyes but he wanted the last words, "You'll just lead the people to ruin."

Connor stormed past me and Achilles out the door, "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything misguided." I ran outside to Connor.

Connor began to calm down with time which gave me a chance to talk to him without provoking him, "We should make a camp." Connor nodded.

Despite the snow and such it was quite relaxing by the fire. Connor had came back from hunting looking exhausted, "Connor why don't you rest I'll hunt tomorrow morning." We curled up on the bed mat with Connor putting a protective arm around my waist .


	13. Chapter 13

_Its dark the sky shows no signs of light as the stars hide. The wolf cub has grown into a broken soul hungry for vengeance and now stands with her pack and her mate at her side all ready to fight for justice. The Father stands with his sins of pride and greed and his pack of murderous wolves. Both packs stand tall eyeing eachother while the leaders wait to command them to kill. One last look at her mate both the she-wolf and father howl to attack and the sky goes red. Both groups sprint at each other until they combine resulting in sound of snarls, whimpers and sounds of pain._

_ The she-wolf grabs an opponent by the neck and flings him around until she tears out his throat and his blood stains her fur afterwards she hears the familiar cry of one wolf, She turns and sees her mate cornered and helpless. The she-wolf runs desperately to him but it was too late he was pinned and they all lunged for him tearing him apart. The she-wolf howls in sorrow but it quickly turns to grief as she look around the field, the blood and gore, the bodies, the pain and the guilt as she sees her pack die in vain. A mocking howl rings in her ears from her fathers being and quickly she lunges for him only to be overpowered and pinned down. He was on top of her snarling and she knew it was her time to die. He opened his jaws and lunged._

I awake in panic with tears rolling down my eyes, "It was just a dream….but what did it mean?" I look over at Connors side but see nothing but a note.

"_You didn't look to well so I went hunt instead, go to the Munroe tavern wait for me there…"_I remember the day I met this man I was 18 and now its been 4 years but I still feel his emptiness.

I look around and see that snow was beginning to fall so I get up and put on my robes. As I walk I hear the distant howl of a wolf and speed up and think about me and Connor, "_How serious are we I mean we haven't even slept together yet and what happens after all this is over will we stick together or go on our own paths…." _I begin to remember my first lover his name was Lawrence and we met when I was 16. He was hunting and I was picking berries, he was the only one who saw past my eyes but we were both naïve as most teenagers are we thought our love was forever until he met a better more pretty dame. I still remember all the crazy things we did the first time we made love, the first time we kissed, my hands running through his black hair, and looking into his green eyes. I laugh to myself a little and see the tavern, "Maybe a quick drink will set my mind straight."

I wait for what seems like forever with my 3 bottle of ale in my hand surprisingly not drunk, "_Reminder drink more then 3 bottles of ale next time." _I finally see Connor come in with a stern look on his face not even stopping to look at me just giving money to the innkeeper for a room and walking up, "Well this should be good." I say sarcastically. I walk up feeling the alcohol take its toll and my patience wearing thin, "Connor?" I say as I open and close the door as I enter.

He sits down on the bed and puts his face in his palms, "Ugh…" he groans with frustration.

I climb onto the bed and over to him to rub his shoulders, "What is the matter?" he gets up and glares at me.

I knit my brows as he walks away and sits in a chair, "I Just need to be left alone kat ok."

I nod my head and exit as I yearn for more ale, "_great…he is so stubborn I swear."_ I sit at the bar and order another bottle. As I look around I see drunkards trying to seduce a woman, passed out patrons and a couple whores walking happily, "Aye get me another…" I yell to the bartender.

He hands me another with concern, "This is your 8th bottle don't you think you've had enough?"

I slur in my speech, "I-I thing- think you sh-should keep that h-hole in yo- your face shut." I try to stand but I fall laughing as the world shakes and spins watching the people run in terror from the sight of my eyes.

The bartender shouts, "Aye boyo get down here and control yer woman here!"

I laugh uncontrollably and see Connor come over to me, "kat…"

He picks me up and I giggle, "You are strong." I giggle loudly.

He takes me up to my room and puts me on the bed, "Stay."

I look up at him, "Oooh what do I get if im good huh?" I smile seductively at him.

He just shakes his head and sits at the desk and I stumble up behind him rubbing his shoulders and giggling, "Come on lets have fun…please?"

He groans and turns around to me frowning,"You are too much to handle sometimes I swear…"

I giggle and yawn as I stumble back to bed and pass out. I get up and Connor is no wear to be found, "Gahh my stomach." I clench my stomach and vomit in the nearest container, "I don't think anyone will miss that." I look up and see that its still night and I see Connor walking through the snow, "What I the name off…" I get my robes on and follow him silently.

I see Connor stop and wait surprisingly unaware of my presence but soon I see a sight that infuriates me to the core, Haytham Kenway and Connor meeting at night in the forest…


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews sorry it has been taking a long time you know with school and stuff *sigh* and yes kateye has missed you all also anyway here is chapter 14…. This is gonna be good**

I climb up the nearest tree and carefully spy on the two and even with all her rage she still kept herself calm. Haytham says something interesting, "Look-much as I'd love to spar with you, Benjamin Church's mouth is as big as his ego. You clearly want the supplies he's stolen, I want him punished. Our interests are aligned."

I begin to scowl at both men and glare but my foot moves and snow falls to the ground, instantly I hide and slow my breathing, "_shit, shit, shit…" _I think as I hear them stop talking.

I begin to relax as they begin to start their conversation again and I hear haytham say my name, "That woman of yours…the one with the eyes, I suggest that you keep her out of this little agreement hmm" I snarl at the templar and unexpectedly I fall off my branch and into the snow.

Connor and Haytham both run over to me and as I look up I see anger in Connors eyes, "Get the hell away from me!" I yell as I quickly get up and move away from them.

Connor is taken back, "Kat…you followed me." He says in an angry tone.

I snarl and unleash my rage on the both of them, "I am an Assassin to Connor I have every right to spy on you especially if you are associating with a…_templar._" I spit the last word out in disgust and look at Haytham, "YOU I'LL KILL YOU!" I pounce on him and unsheathe my hidden blades.

Haytham grabs my neck and throws me off, "Well she's….lovely." he says patting himself off.

Connor comes to my side and tries to help me up but I smack his hand away, "Don't touch me." I say.

Connor kneels by my side, "Listen… I'm sorry kateye but I need to work with him in order to kill Benjamin Church…please just-"

"Shut up and okay but I will be watching him and we will be talking about this later…" he cringed and I get up to brush off my robes, "Soo what are we doing?" I ask impatiently.

Haytham starts to explain, "I am afraid that I do not have the location of Benjamin Church. I'd hoped to ambush him when he or one of his men returned but it seems I'm too late."

Connor speaks clearly, "I may be able to track him." I snort as I see that he is only trying to impress his father.

I cross my arms and glare, "Great now let us get this over with I do hope I get to kill something…" both men ignore me and walk on.

We stumble upon a broke crate and Connor observes them, "There were ration inside the crates medical supplies and clothing as well." He continues to walk on. Once we get on the road Connor runs ahead, "Snow has obscured the tracks but we can follow them." Haytham smiles and I just frown. Connor looks at me but Ignore him and he gets the message.

We run up as we see a cart and a man yelling, "Just my luck, going to freeze to death if I don't get this thing fixed…"

Connor walks up behind him, "Are you Ben Church's man?" I smile as the man runs away like a coward but quickly hide it as Connor turns around.

Haytham frowns, "Well played."

I burst with excitement, "Let me catch him let me." I say running ahead keeping my eyes focused on my target and my instincts set in, "Come here you!" I yell as I tackle him.

He squirms and screams, "Demon ahh get off me!" Connor grabs him by the neck and pins him up against a tree.

"It was not wise to run." Connor says angrily.

"W-what do you want?" the man stuttered making me laugh.

"Where is Benjamin Church?" Connor asks calmly.

"I don't know! We was riding for a camp just north of here, its where we normally unload the cargo maybe you'll find him th-"Haytham shoots the man in the head causing me to jump.

"Classic templar…" I say sarcastically.

Connor yells at him, "You did not have to kill him."

Haytham smiles causing me to shiver, "Let's not waste time with all this pointless banter. Go catch up with the rest of Church's men infiltrate the camp of theirs and see what you can discover."

I speak up, "What about you?" I say bitterly.

Haytham looks at me, "Never you mind just do as I ask." I glare at him and look at Connor.

He just shakes his head, "Let's go."

We run and hide in the bushes, "I'll take the cart you take the trees." I say earning a nod from Connor. I run and jump into the cart, "_Ugh hay…"_

The drivers begin to chat, "It was a day today we'll get extra gun powder for them crates."

"Aye Church'll be pleased and we'll be rich."

"I almost feel bad for the Yanks- shivering and starving it's a hard way to go."

"All they need to do is raise the white flag."

"They shoulda done that along time ago, all this fighting? Serves no purpose, the crown is sure to win in the end. To waste all these lives chasing a fool nation... breaks my heart." I snort quietly.

"_Ugh itchy, itchy" _I think as I scratch my legs. I look up and see Connor doing ok, "_He is gonna get it when we get back."_ I think angrily. The carriage stop and I instantly jump out and head for the bushes, "Thank god" I say to myself as I pull my hood up.

I see Connor follow two men and silently trail behind him. Connor stops and comes over to my side, "He is not here." He says disappointed.

I groan but stop when I see Haytham being restrained by to men, "He was creepin' round the camp all suspicious like."

They hit him, "Must be a Yank spy!"

The man waves them off, "No. He's something else. Something special, isn't that right Haytham?"

Connor unsheathes his blades and I have no choice but to do it to, "Wonderful we're saving a templar…" I say sarcastically. We charge and I pounce on the first man I see cutting his neck.

"Once you are done with these louse meet me in New York." Haytham says as he runs away.

Connor finishes off one of the men, "What…? You're just to leave me here now?"

I stab two men and slice ones stomach open, "Your fault." I say to Connor as I kill another one.

Once Connor kills the last one I shake my head, "I'm going back to the tavern feel free to meet me there when you are ready to talk." I run into the forest and make my way back to the tavern…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my lovely readers im am terribly sorry that I have not been updating but you know stuff comes up and gets in the way whelp….HERE YOU GOOOO (^_^)**

Furious I walk through snow wishing it was spring, "Ugghhhh!" I groan just wanting to sleep the day away. I hear a sudden snarl and turn around to see nothing, "What the hell?!" I say but when I don't see or hear anything I walk on. Its nearly dark and I still haven't reached the tavern, "Where is a damn horse when you need one." I say as a gust of cold wind hits my face and goes down my robe, "Damn this cold!" I cross my arms around my exposed skin shivering. I hear more snarls and arm myself but when I turn around I can't help but to yelp at the sight of a pack of wolves surrounding me snarling. My head begins to hurt and I fall only to be lunged at by the alpha but at that moment I look into its eyes as it looks into mine and it stops still snarling. I look up as it stands there staring me down looking me in the eye, I stand back up slowly careful not to provoke it and to my surprise to turns and runs back into the darkness with the rest following leaving me utterly relieved.

I finally get back to the tavern which is filled with partygoers and drunkards, I quickly get up to my room suddenly wishing I was in Achilles manor. I hang my robe up and unequip my weapons making me feel like I lost 20 pounds, "Connor still isn't here…" I say feeling lonely in the dark room but I scold myself remembering I was mad at him. I strip down and put on a shirt and trousers then after an hour of waiting for Connor I decide it's not worth it and go to bed.

_**"What makes you think I'd tell you anything!" I snarl at Charles lee struggling against my binds.**_

_** "Well, Well someones being stubborn." He says in a dark voice.**_

_** I spit in his face, "You are pathetic, even as a Templar-" I'm punched in the mouth throwing me out of the chair.**_

_** "Shut up women, I've had enough for today would you like to take over Thomas." He turns to the man on his left.**_

_** "It would be my pleasure." He says lustfully looking at me I whimper and scoot away knowing what was coming.**_

_** "Very well come have a drink with me when you're finished." Charles lee walks out giving me one last look of disgust.**_

_** Thomas hickey laughs darkly and looks me over, "Let's get to know eachother better." He comes after me and-**_

I wake up crying and shaking at the horrifying memory, "Please,Please,Please…" I beg to forget it and sob more. I look at the right side of the bed to see an empty spot, "Connor…" I sob feeling my heartbreak more. I just wanted Connor right now and he wasn't here, I bring my knees up to my chest begging for comfort. It takes me awhile to get back to sleep but I finally do still to find the right side of the bed empty.

The next morning I wake up still to find the bed empty with no sign of Connor, by this point I don't care and I get up. I try to rub away the bags under my eyes and give up when they still remain, "_I just want to run away and never look back at this place again, I want to explore."_ I think as I put my robe on, "_With or Without Connor im going to kill my father then I'll run until my legs break."_ I equip my weapons and open the door only to see Connor. He's bloody, tired and haggard, without talking to me or even acknowledging me he walks by and collapses on the bed while I walk out.

I get a piece of bread and decide to go get supplies in New York. I walk out and see Connors Mare looking as haggard as he did so I find another and mount up to head off to New York. As I walk through the busy streets I see children playing making me smile and wonder what it would be like to have a child, to have an infant in your arms look up at you and reach up at you with fragile hands. I smile at the laughter as they play. Once I get to the store I walk in and by dried fruit, dried meat, coats, lanterns and extra clothes with only a limited amount of money. After I do that I take the bag and head back to the tavern.

Once I get there I set the bag down and see Connor still asleep and covered in blood but I gasp as I see wounds down his arms and chest, "How many times are you going to get yourself all dirty and bloody…AND THAT'S MY SIDE!" I say as I get the alcohol and rags. I walk over to connor who is sleeping like a log even after I push him over and remove his torn robe, "Remind me to sew this back together." I dab the rag in to some alcohol and start with the wounds on his arm.

He groans and makes a face, "OW!" he moves away.

I groan and try to get him back in that position, "Stop that!" he laughs and rolls away, "Im trying to help you." I climb over and get water to wash off his wounds until I don't see any blood coming out after that I bandage them and clean up. I hear rustling and I turn around to see a very dirty Connor snoozing away on my side of the bed, "Ugh you are filthy get on your own side!" I push him away and he groans.

"Why it smells like you." He says sleepily causing me to blush but still push him away.

"Well go take a bath you smell." I say soaking his robe.

He gets up slowly and smiles at me, "Well then I think someone needs a hug."

"NOOO!" I run away from him and trip only to be caught in strong arms. I look up at him trying my best not to smile, "Im still mad at you." I say looking away.

"I know I promise this will get us closer to Charles lee." He kisses me with such passion I cant help but to give in.

When we break away from eachother I push him away playfully, "Now go take a bath."


	16. Chapter 16

**Over the next 3 weeks the snow has been falling heavily making it difficult for me and Connor to hunt and get around to the cities. Connor and I have been spending more and more time together but I still can't get this thought out of my head, "**_**What's going to happen after all of this?"**_** instinct will take over and I know I'll run but will he stop me?**

I sit in front of the window brushing my hair which proves difficult by the fact its curly and down to my waist, "I think I need to cut my hair." I say cringing from a painful stroke.

Connor who is sitting and fiddling around with his weapons sighs, "maybe you should put it in a braid but I won't let you cut it I indeed like it long."

I turn around and smile faintly then go to the mirror. I look at myself and cringe as I see a pale face with dark colored eyes, I see that I have lost my laugh lines which gives me no sign of happiness and a faint scar on my cheek, "I don't even look 21 anymore I look awful."

Connor walks up behind me and kisses my cheek, "You look beautiful." I smile and kiss him quickly.

After that I stretch and crack my neck while Connor walks over to the window, "Are we okay to go hunting or anything." I ask sitting on the bed.

Connor sighs and sits next to me on the bed, "No it's still too dangerous out I know you want to get out of this room I do too but I'm not going to risk us freezing to death and I have not heard anything from Haytham."

I groan and lay down suddenly realizing I should tell Connor what had happen with my encounter with wolves, "Connor I need to tell you about what happen when I was in the woods one day by myself." He was about to scold me but I stopped him, "I was walking to the tavern and a pack of wolves surrounded me but didn't attack." He looked at me intently, "The alpha lunged at me but as I looked it the eye it stopped and ran back in the forest with its pack."

Connor looked deep in thought, "You did tell me that your mother had called you and revealed the truth that you were given the power of a wolf maybe they saw you as one."

I feel my tears swell up, "What if it's something more?" I felt one escape my eye.

Connor held me and rocked me back and forth, "What do you mean?"

I shake, "Every time I feel threatened I feel a certain feeling of rage overcome me and sometimes I go completely black were I can't control my actions…what if that happens and I hurt you or someone innocent."

Connor lets me go, "I…I don't know Kateye but I know you'll never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it." I stay silent and look back into the mirror at my eyes wishing I could believe Connor.

"_**Mother" I call putting my doll away and running down the stairs. I hear the livestock outside and the barking of dogs, "Mother?" I hear no response and I run outside. I see the blue sky glow on the golden wheat and I hear the humming of my mother. I run in my yellow dress on my stubby legs when I see the sky darken as I get closer to her. I hear a sudden snarl and liquid splatter behind me followed by squeaks and painful noises. I turn around to see something horrible; wolves tear the throats out of the livestock, fire on the wheat and a pile of dead bodies. I hear the humming of my mother get louder and the sky turns red as I follow the sound, "Mother!" I run and the humming stops when I hear a gunshot. A man covered in blood smiling wickedly with his pistol pointed at my mothers' body.**_

_**He turns to me and hands spring out from the earth grabbing my ankles, "Filthy animal." The man says and points his pistol to me with his finger on the trigger and-"**_

"NOOOO PLEASE NOO DON'T!" I sit up feeling the rage start to rise up in me as I claw and punch.

Connor tries to comfort me but I panic more and jump off the bed falling to the floor and wide eyed until I knew where I was, "C-Connor?" I look up at him crying but what I see makes it more painful, "Oh god." He is sitting up holding a rag to his cheek that's oozing with blood.

He comes over to me, "Shhh, I'm fine come here." He picks me up and gently puts me back on the bed while I look at my hands in shame knowing whose blood it was. Connor gets me a glass of water and kisses my forehead insisting I drink some.

I cry my breathing interrupted by sobs and hiccups, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Connor takes my hands and wipes his blood off of them.

He strokes my hair and lays me down, "Just go to sleep." I don't protest and shake as my pillow becomes soaked with tears. Connor goes on the other side and pulls me towards him humming one of his native tunes and I slowly go to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning I couldn't bare to look at Connor after I took one glace at him he had scratch marks from me from my own hands I spilled his blood. I hurt him. He smiled at me and went down to get food leaving me with myself and sorrowful self, "_What am I going to do? I don't want to be a monster." _I get up and walk to the mirror looking at the person before me, looking at her evil eyes, pale sickly face and looking at her soul her dark blackened soul the one The Templars killed.

I walk back and look outside the window, the snow has calmed down a bit and the sky seems sunny I yelp with eagerness quickly getting my robe and weapons. Connor comes up and sees me half naked, "Oh…err…sorry." He says blushing and trying to keep his eyes on the ground. I look at him and smile as he blushes scarlet. Once I am done dressing I take in my appearance looking at my assassin robe, hidden blades, my uncomfortable bust and my hood which always has covered my eyes.

"Care to come hunting with me?" I ask as I fiddle with my weapons.

"I knew you were going to say that but it's-"

"Please, I'm begging you lets go hunting we'll be fine."

"Fine." Connor sighs and begins to get his things together and I glance at his cheek cringing.

After Connor had gotten his bearings we set off in ankle deep snow and climb the trees to hunt from above. Connor was using his bow while I was using my hidden blades, hoping to get game.

"Okay this is our meeting point when you are done hunting come here." I say making a big X on the ground.

"Don't get into trouble." He says making me wave a hand at him and start off jumping from branch to branch.

I scan the forest and see nothing, "Damn." I jump down and begin to find any signs of game. I see nothing which frustrates me to the point that I punch a tree only to hurt my hand, "Fuck!" I say holding my hand dramatically. I feel the world stop for a moment and a musky scent enters my nose, I try to stop but I'm complied to follow. I stop and crouch down into a bush the scent had led me to a male elk I smile and wait for the moment to pounce. Once it sniffs the ground in jump and stab it in the neck killing it and laying it down softly, "Thank you." It closes its eyes and takes its last breath.

After I skin it and bury its bones I decide to go back to the meeting point to see Connor. As I walk my mind wonders to the sky as it darkens, "Guess we'll be camping tonight." I say smiling as a star shines.

Once I get back I see Connor who has a bag filled with hares laying down on a bed mat with a fire going, "It is about time you have got here." He says not looking at me.

I put my bag next to his and sit near the fire, "I was carrying and elk pelt and antlers Connor." I say taking a stick and poking the fire.

"Come look at the stars with me." he asks surprising me but I do as he asks.

I make myself comfortable on my bed mat next to Connor and see a group of stars, "What's that?" I say pointing.

Connor looks and smiles, "That is Nanuk the bear."

I look at him puzzled, "What's the story with that one."

Connor smiles at me, "Nanuk the Bear was attacked by a pack of large fierce dogs. He tried to escape by running away over the ice, but the dogs followed close behind. For many hours the dogs chased Nanuk and he could not lose them. Eventually, they had came to the very edge of the world, but neither Nanuk or the dogs noticed. Suddenly they all fell off the edge into the sky, where they turned into stars."

I look down, "That is sad why could they not live as equals."

Connor sighs, "I do not know."

I look up again suddenly feeling a chill and Connor scoots closer to me his lips brushing my face making me blush, "Connor?"

He kisses my cheek, "Yes."

I haven't seen him like this, "What's going to happen after all this?"

He whispers in my ear, "Do not worry about the future." He bites my ear lobe gently.

I turn to him and he kisses me pulling me on top of him, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask turning red as he kisses my neck.

He puts his hands on my sides making me squeak causing him to chuckle in my neck, "I am sure."

I kiss him and he kisses back with hunger I can't help but moan. We throw off our robes and begin to undress each other, "I love you." I say whispering in his ear.

"I love you too." He bites my neck and our night begins.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, im really sorry I haven't been writing a lot I do hate to procrastinate but please forgive me and thank you for reading haha now enjoy cause this one might interest you!**

I wake up naked and next to Connor blushing at how we had gotten into this state. I sit up and search for my scattered clothes along with Connors and munch on food. Im much hungrier then usual but then I remember I probably didn't eat enough last night. Once I clean up around the camp and pack up Connor starts to stir and finally wakes up after I nudge him enough, "Up." I say.

After annoying him and poking him he gets dressed and stretches, "Im going to see if Haytham has contacted the assassins, you can come with me." He says while getting a piece of meat.

I was just about to reply when I felt sick and quickly ran over behind a tree to vomit. Connor comes over to me with concern, "I-Im fine I think the meat went bad." I wipe my mouth and walk ahead of Connor. We tread through the snow which was tiring and I had to struggle because Connor was fast. Once we got to the tavern we found our horses and headed to Boston.

Connor and I wait outside until a man runs up to Connor and starts talking I was too distracted with my thoughts to listen, "_Will I run or stay to continue being an assassin?"_ my heart wanted to stay but the rest of me wanted to run and restart my life and to leave everything behind.

I was startled when Connor said my name and once I turned around he began to talk, "Benjamin church's compound in new York is where we need to retrieve the supplies and find Church, we'll meet up with Haytham near there."

I nod, "When do we meet up?" I mount my horse

Connor mounts his horse, "We need supplies before anything so let's get some at the shop and by then well be ready to leave."I don't object and follow Connor with a feeling of worry and panic.

Once we get to the store I look for herbs and medicines while Connor gets ammo, arrows and clothes for tonight after that we head off to New York with me feeling more unusual. Once we get to New York we change in to our new clothes an can help but glance at the half naked beautiful man and I feel him glance at me causing me to blush. I follow Connor careful not to bring attention to ourselves and move with stealth. We Find Haytham who I instinctively scowl at and he just chuckles as he informs Connor of the plan.

Once we get inside Haytham runs up to a door, "It's locked give me a moment." He begins to lock pick it and I try to find another way around when I can't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Must be strange for you discovering my existence as you have." Im surprised to hear Connor so calm around a templar.

"I'm actually curious to know what your mother might have said about me. I always wondered what life might have been like had she and I stayed together. How is she by the way?" Haytham asks.

Connors voice comes out broken and threatening, "Dead, murdered."

"What? I am sorry to hear that."I hear real sadness in Haythams tone.

Connors voice gets shaky with sadness, "Oh, you're sorry? I found my mother burning alive. Ill never forget her face as she sent me away. Charles lee is responsible for her death by your order. And you're sorry" I knew I had to intervene before this got worse.

"Done with that lock yet?" I say acting as if I didn't hear anything but they ignore me.

Haytham is the first to talk," That's impossible. I gave no such order. I spoke the opposite, in fact-I told them to give up the search for the precursor site. We were to focus on more practical pursuits…"

Connor looked at me and back at Haytham, "It is done, I'm all out of forgiveness."

The door opens and Connor goes in first and I get a quick glance at Haytham only to see real sorrow and guilt in his eyes. I walk beside Connor who ignores me and scowls in thought when find Benjamin church, "Benjamin Church. You stand Accused of betraying the templar order and abandoning our principles in pursuit of personal gain. In consideration of your crime, I hereby sentence you to death." Haytham unsheathes his blade.

It wasn't Benjamin church it was an impostor and we were ambushed, "I knew this was going to go bad." I say stabbing an attacker in the heart.

"You're too late. Church and the cargo are long gone. And im afraid you won't be I any condition to follow…"the impostor taunts us.

I get distracted and a blade catches my side filling me with rage and anger I slice the mans head off. I feel it again the monster wants out and im keeping it in with all my strength causing me to become slow and distracted, "Ah, ugh help!" im stabbed in the leg and side but I still stand. Haytham looks over at me and kills the two attackers much to my annoyance, "Thanks." He smiles and continues fighting.

"We've chosen to stand with the victor. It's Britain who'll win this war!" the impostor rambles and I take my chance to take him down.

He pulls out a gun and prepares to shoot when I take a knife and throw it in his side while the bullet grazes my shoulder, "You stupid man, you are lucky I don't tear you to shreds right here with my hands UGHHHH!" he scrambles away and I hold him by his neck trying to keep myself from frenzy.

Connor and Haytham meet me and both hold the man while I stumble off in pain and anger, "Where is Church?" Connor shakes the man.

"I'll tell you. Anything you want. Only promise that you'll let me live."

Connor nods, "You have my word."

"He left yesterday for Martinique. Took passage on a trading sloop called the welcome. Loaded half its hold with the supplies he stole from the patriots. That's all I know. I swear."Haytham stabs the little man in the gut, "You promised…"

Haytham smirks, "And he kept his word. Now let us be off." We make our exit when men fire their weapons causing the building to be engulfed in flames.

I panic and shake, "Go. I'm wounded I'll slow you down." I feel a sudden pain.

Connor comes to my side, "No. I'm not leaving you now lets go." He half drags half carries me as the smoke and fire grow.

Haytham rushes and clears a path but the ceiling collapses causing me to be separated from the two, "Connor!" I shout coughing there was no question I am going to die here whether from being burned alive or suffocated by the smoke.

I hear them shout my name and dig through the rubble as I start to lose consciousness. A strong pair of arms picks me up and I look up to see who I thought was Connor to be Haytham, "Don't close your eyes."I hear mumbling and a sudden jerk sends us flying into the water and me into painful darkness.


End file.
